


It's too late

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [72]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hamburg, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn przyjeżdża do Hamburga i zamawia przewodnika który okazuje się być jego przyjacielem z dzieciństwa który wyjechał z Angli, gdy ci mieli po 11 lat. Mężczyźni starają się zawiązać ze sobą więź, a kiedy ostatniego dnia kłócą się po poważnej rozmowie a Liam oznajmia mu, że się spóźnił. Kiedy Li jednak chce to naprawić i powstrzymać go od lotu, dostaje od Zayna +“tym razem ty się spóźniłes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too late

            Hamburg był piękny. Zayn nie odrywał wzroku od okna taksówki, która jechała ulicami miasta, by zawieźć go do hotelu. Oświetlone uliczki, ludzie przechadzający się chodnikami i nawet tu, we wnętrzu nieco zatęchłego samochodu, Zayn czuł bijące serce tego miasta.

x

            Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Zayn uniósł głowę znad poduszki i niechętnie wyplątał się z pomiętej pościeli, owijając się puchowym, kremowym szlafrokiem należącym do hotelu, który pachniał płynem do płukania. Nawet nie spojrzał w lustro, tylko od razu otworzył drzwi, przesuwając palcami przez miękkie włosy, roztrzepane od snu.

  - Tak? – spytał zaspanym głosem, spoglądając na boya hotelowego, który zamrugał na jego widok i spuścił nieśmiało wzrok.

  - W holu czeka przewodnik, o którego wczoraj pan prosił, sir – powiedział niepewnie.

  - Przewodnik? – Zayn ziewnął potężnie, a chwilę później jego brązowe oczy rozjaśniły się zrozumieniem. – Która godzina?

  - Dziewiąta rano, sir – odpowiedział usłużnie młody chłopak. – Dzwoniono do pana z recepcji, ale pan nie odbierał, więc wysłano mnie.

  - Tak, tak. – Zayn z roztargnieniem skinął głową, a potem sięgnął do portfela leżącego na małej komodzie przy drzwiach, wręczając chłopakowi napiwek.  – Zejdę za dziesięć minut.

            Po dokładnym wyszczotkowaniu zębów i stwierdzeniu, że niekoniecznie musi się golić, Zayn zarzucił na siebie pierwsze ciuchy, które wyjął z walizki i zamknął pokój. Kilka razy nacisnął przycisk, przywołując windę, a kiedy w końcu zjechał do holu, od razu zauważył mężczyznę, który miał być jego przewodnikiem.

            Przełknął ciężko ślinę, lustrując go od dołu do góry; białe airmaxy, wyblakłe dżinsy z niskim krokiem i biała koszulka, zakryta rozpiętą, czerwoną koszulą w kratę z podwiniętymi rękawami, które odkrywały dobrze umięśnione przedramiona. Wyraźnie zarysowana broda z cieniem zarostu, wydatne usta i lekko zadarty nos, a wyżej, tuż pod prostymi brwiami, oczy o barwie roztopionej czekolady. Zayn w tym momencie był pewien, że jego nogi zostały zrobiony z galarety, gdyż kolana niemalże ugięły się na widok tak przystojnego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który musiał wyczuć jego spojrzenie, bo podniósł z oczy znad ekranu komórki i uśmiechnął się, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

  - Zayn? To naprawdę ty? – zapytał niskim głosem.

            Zayn uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, zastanawiając się, czy powinien kojarzyć tego mężczyznę i kiedy już miał pokręcić głową i spytać, zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni te same, brązowe w oczy na dziecięcej, pulchnej twarzy swojego dawnego przyjaciela.

  - Li… Liam? – spytał zduszonym głosem, a mężczyzna rozpromienił się.

  - Nie byłem pewien, czy Zayn Malik, którego mam oprowadzać, będzie  _tym_  Zaynem Malikiem, który zsikał się w majtki w pierwszej klasie!

x

  - Więc, na ile dni przyjechałeś? – spytał Liam, gdy szli dzielnicą Hafencity.

  - Na tydzień – odpowiedział Zayn, rozglądając się dookoła. – Musiałem trochę odpocząć i wyrwać się z pracy, a Hamburg wydawał mi się być idealnym miejscem na nowe inspiracje.

            Liam zatrzymał się  i przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na niego.

  - Właściwie, to czym się zajmujesz?

  - Jestem rysownikiem – odpowiedział Zayn z uśmiechem.

x

  - No dalej, Liam, nie każ się prosić – powiedział Zayn, szturchając dawnego przyjaciela w ramię. – To mój drugi dzień tutaj, nie chcę spędzić kolejnego wieczoru samotnie!

  - Och. – Liam spojrzał na niego uważnie, zagryzając wargę. – No dobra, niech ci będzie.

            Zayn uśmiechnął się tryumfująco i razem weszli do hotelu i skierowali się do windy, wjeżdżając na czwarte piętro.

  - Rozgość się – mruknął Zayn, gdy otworzył drzwi pokoju i zapalił światło. – Chcesz coś do picia?

  - Wodę z lodem – odpowiedział Liam, siadając na wygodnej kanapie. – Więc, wracając do naszej rozmowy, po studiach trochę się włóczyłem, pracowałem w kawiarniach i pubach, ale w końcu robię to, co kocham.

            Zayn posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech i podał mu wysoką szklankę, a potem usiadł obok niego, ocierając się lekko ramieniem o ramię Liama.

x

            Malik opierał się o kamienną balustradę, spoglądając w brudną i mętną wodę. Obok niego stał Liam, gawędząc o historii mostu Trostbrücke, a jego głos był tak entuzjastyczny, że Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu na twarzy. Uśmiech ten jednak szybko zniknął, gdy spojrzał na przystojną twarz przyjaciela i zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego ostatni dzień w pięknym mieście.

  - Chodź – powiedział, przerywając mu w pół słowa i chwytając go za rękę.

            Liam, z początku zaskoczony, ścisnął mocniej dłoń Zayna i pozwolił się poprowadzić uliczkami nowego miasta. Z ciemnych chmur, które zbierały się nad Hamburgiem już od kilku godzin, zaczęły spadać maleńkie krople przyjemnego, letniego deszczyku, który moczył ich koszulki.

  - Gdzie idziemy? – zawołał Liam z rozbawieniem, gdy ich spacer przemienił się w szaleńczy bieg.

  - Nie wiem, do hotelu! – odkrzyknął Zayn, splatając razem ich palce.

  - To nie w tę stronę!

            Śmiech Liama odbijał się od kamienic miasta.

x

  - Więc… – zaczął Liam, susząc włosy ręcznikiem. – Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że jesteś… gejem?

            Zayn, który właśnie zdejmował z siebie mokrą koszulkę, spojrzał na Liama z zamyśleniem.

  - Po twoim wyjeździe rozmawialiśmy… jakieś cztery lata? – spytał, unosząc brwi. – Potem urwał nam się kontakt, ale już wtedy wiedziałem, że jestem gejem. Po roku się przyznałem – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Pięć. Pięć lat – powiedział Liam, ściskając w pięściach wilgotny ręcznik.

  - No to pięć.

  - I kontakt nam się nie urwał.

  - Co masz na myśli? – spytał Zayn, marszcząc brwi.

            Twarz Liama była pozbawiona wyrazu, a jego oczy, zazwyczaj łagodne, wydawały się teraz chłodne, pełne bólu i jakiejś rezerwy, gdy stał tak, patrząc na Zayna i zaciskając palce na ręczniku, aż zbielały mu knykcie.

  - To ty zerwałeś kontakt – powiedział martwym głosem. – To ty przestałeś się odzywać.

  - Liam, ja…

  - Przestań – warknął chłopak. – Po prostu mnie porzuciłeś! Odsunąłeś się! I wiedziałeś! Już wtedy wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem i nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś!

            Sapał ciężko, zaciskając powieki i z wściekłością odrzucając ręcznik, który opadł na podłogę z cichym pacnięciem.

  - Dlaczego to ma takiego znaczenie? – powiedział cicho Zayn, patrząc na niego ostrożnie.

  - Bo cię kochałem, idioto! Kochałem, ale ty nic nie powiedziałeś, chociaż wiedziałeś, że  _ja_ jestem gejem! Po prostu zniknąłeś!

            Usta Zayna były komicznie rozwarte, gdy wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Liama, którego twarz była zaczerwieniona od nagłego wybuchu. Żyła na szyi chłopaka uwydatniła się i Zayn doskonale widział, jak szybko pulsowała.

  - Dzieliły nas kilometry! – wykrzyknął Zayn. – Nie miało znaczenia to, że też coś do ciebie czułem, Liam! Wtedy ta odległość była nie do ominięcia!

  - Mogliśmy spróbować! Ale ja nawet, kurwa, nie wiedziałem, że mój  najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem!

            Zayn opadł na kanapę, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Siedział tak w bezruchu przez kilka minut, jedynie oddychając, a potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Liama zmęczonym wzrokiem.

  - Dlaczego to ma takie znaczenie? Przecież mówię ci teraz – powiedział łagodnie.

  - To ma znaczenie, Zayn. To ma znaczenie, ponieważ się spóźniłeś.

x

            Kiedy Zayn dojechał na lotnisko i zapłacił taksówkarzowi za drogę, Liam przeklinał popołudniowe korki w Hamburgu. Uderzał nerwowo o kierownicę i co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek, w myślach plując sobie w brodę za to, że poprzedniego wieczoru opuścił pokój Zayna, trzaskając drzwiami i pozostawiając za sobą jedynie echo własnego krzyku.

            To wszystko było nie tak. Nie sądził, że Zayn Malik, którego miał oprowadzać po mieście, to w rzeczywistości jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Nie sądził, że Zayn aż tak bardzo się zmienił, aż tak bardzo wyprzystojniał i zdecydowanie nie sądził, że przez ten tydzień między nimi znów nawiąże się ta sama więź co kiedyś.

  - Kurwa – warknął, uderzając w klakson, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób poruszyć sznureczkiem samochodów.

            Nie chciał mówić wczoraj wszystkich tych rzeczy, nie chciał wyżywać się na Zaynie i nie chciał, by znów się rozstali, nie powiedziawszy sobie wszystkiego. To, co było kiedyś, tak naprawdę nie miało absolutnie żadnego znaczenia, a tylko on był tak głupi i zraniony, i po prostu… to wszystko samo tak wyszło.

            Zaparkował samochód pod lotniskiem na kilka minut przed odprawą Zayna, nic więc dziwnego, że wbiegł na klimatyzowanego budynku, rozpychając się łokciami i potrącając kobietę z bagażem, którą przeprosił w biegu. Ślizgając się  i przeklinając, dobiegł do odpowiedniej bramki i niemal wpadł na Zayna, stojącego w kolejce.

  - Liam? – sapnął Zayn, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

  - Z-Zayn – zająknął się Liam, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. – Nie możesz… Nie możesz wyjechać.  Wiem, że to wariactwo, ale nie możesz. Kochałem cię, a ty kochałeś mnie i… – Liam puścił dłonie Zayna, które ściskał i schylił się, oddychając ciężko. – I to był tydzień, ale ja znów coś poczułem i nie wiem… Nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie, ale możemy… Możemy spróbować.

            Zayn patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a kolejka do bramki już całkowicie się zmniejszyła. Z głośników po raz ostatni wołano wszystkich pasażerów lotu Hamburg-Londyn i kiedy Liam już wyprostował się z niewielkim uśmiechem nadziej na twarzy, Zayn pokręcił powoli głową.

  - Wybacz, Liam. Tym razem ty się spóźniłeś – szepnął i po raz ostatni ściskając dłoń Liama, odwrócił się i odszedł.


End file.
